customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Wang
"Nobody could survive my mutation. Something or Someone is keeping me alive. There has to be a reason!" History Early life Ray Wang was a young boy, born in China to Lee Wang and Erin Darrel, when he was brought to the United States for a better life. He was brought up in a good neighborhood in San Diego, CA. He found english very easily learned for him and soon was in a school with a lot of friends. Although he was not good friends with Chad Derek, the bully of the school. He would always try to defend himself but his short stature prevented him from any acts of heroism. One day, when Ray got home from school, he saw his mother was crying. He asked her what was wrong but as soon as she saw him she wept even harder. A shadow fell over him and he turned around to see his father, who had a sad expression on his face. His dad told him that he had a genetic disorder where he had an extremely high amount of electrons in the atoms that made up his body. He told him that the doctor said he couldn't help. After Ray found that out he wept for somewhere around three days. Then he remembered what he had learned at school from his favorite teacher, ''"You are special, Ray. Being different is only bad when you see it as a bad thing. ''When you find the good in it...thats when you appriciate it." Later that year Ray went out to a big telephone pole on an old road that he always went to to think. He felt a tingle. This was not unusual to him, he had been getting tingles for the past month and nothing had happened...yet. ''This ''tingle grew bigger and bigger until he had to check himself to see if his cell was on vibrate. As soon as he moved a blast of electricity shot from him and into the telephone pole, causing the transformer on it to explode. And thats how Volt came to be. High School At age fifteen, Ray went to high school in San Diego. He had a good time, lots of his friends went to the same school, and he loved his subjects. When a bully came to school he remembered the times when he would try to help people, when he would try to be a hero. That got him thinking about using his ability to use electricity to help others, to protect others. He decided he would have a heroic identity and thought up volt. He liked that one, it was better than the other ones he thought of when he was ten...Electro-man, Zapper, Watt-guy. So he wore a face mask, jeans, and a black shirt. The first thing he did was break a car. He tried again and caught a robber by taking the electricity from his car. That made him feel good, the greatest thing he did in middle school was save a toddler from a drop to certain doom (the kid was stuck on a slide). So he continued being a hero. Personality` Ray has always been flexible with his size and genetic disorder and generally not caring about anything in a negative way. He is very laid back and always tries to be a friend to people unless he feels they are unfriendly. He is kind to his friends and some enemies if they aren't like pure evil. He has a lot of self confidence but that can sometimes get him into trouble. He doesn't usually fight with bullies leave the time he sluged Chad Derek which left him running for his life and hiding in the bushes 'til school let out. He is a good hero and not easily tempted to do evil. Power Anatomy & Function "Volt", or Ray Wang's power works very similarly to an electric eel. An advanced link to his own cell processes he can influence his cells to polarize simultaneously and create a charge. After honing this ability he was able to guide the charge with the elctrical currents created by his nervous system. Weakness Ray Wang's electrical abilities are set back by exterior forces such as magnetism or electricity conductive objects. These can redirect his charges easily. Water also can be a set-back. In water he can't control where the blast goes, endangering civilians. Strengths Volt can overpower anyone wearing or touching electricity conductive materials. This is because he can easily target and attack them with a charge. He can also use charges to influence machines, robots and electricly powered mechanisms which can be helpful in many situations. Battle Stats Agility:8 Speed:10 Strength:6 Endurance:8 Willpower:7 Hero Level:7.8 Category:Superheroes Category:AtahiNuma Category:Members of SHEPHERD Category:Level 7 Characters